An important practical problem in natural language processing (“NLP”) is to make NLP tools (e.g., named entity recognition, parsers, sentiment analysis) available in every language. Many of the resources available in a language such as English are not available in languages with fewer speakers. One solution is to collect training data in every language for every task for every domain, but such data collection is expensive and time consuming.